


Fever

by Darkorangecat (Calacious)



Series: Ho oku i [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Couch Sex, First Time, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Darkorangecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny come together on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 20th 'drabble', though this is actually more of a full-length chapter.

XX. "Fever" - multiple artists from Michael Buble to Peggy Lee

"Just, just, fuck, uhn, Steven, fuck," Danny responded, drawing out his partner's name, breath hitching on the final syllable, 'fuck' coming out as little more than a breathy whisper.

Tongue-tied, Danny grunted, dragging his hands from Steve's ass to touch his own swollen erection. Gripping it tightly, his fingers brush against Steve's stomach, causing the muscles to grow rigid, and Danny to release a low, guttural moan that almost doesn't make its way out of his throat.

It's all he can do to keep breathing. He's dizzy, head spinning as his brain struggles to catalogue each of the new sensations coursing through him. He's burning up, body on fire – a million and one fire ants setting his nerves on edge, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up.

He can feel Steve's thumbs, the blunt nails grazing the insides of his ass cheeks, the man's fingers burrowing into his flesh, bruising him. It hurts a little and his breath catches in a soft whimper.

Steve stills, his body heavy against Danny's. Blue eyes, normally filled with unleashed fury, are sizzling with desire and clouded with concern. He pulls away, but Danny shakes his head and lunges upward, his teeth scraping the rough edge of Steve's jaw before he's able to capture his partner's mouth with his own, drawing him downward, and encouraging the bruise-inducing grip Steve has on his rear to tighten as their bodies respond blindly to each other's touch.

"Danno…" whatever Steve was going to add to his name is lost as Danny practically swallows his tongue and Steve responds by returning this kiss, his stomach muscles rippling as they tense and release.

Danny's hand lightly squeezes his dick, trapped upright between their stomachs, and he starts to stroke himself as their kiss deepens. Abruptly, Steve breaks away from the kiss and, wordlessly, he removes one of his hands from Danny's ass, leaving him feeling strangely bereft.

His toes curled as Steve's tongue laved the hollow of his neck, while, sightlessly, Steve used his hand to pull open a drawer of the end table situated somewhere behind the arm of the couch, beyond Danny's head, and almost beyond Steve's reach.

Danny's too preoccupied, fisting his dick, pulling, stroking, running his hand up and down the pre-cum slickened shaft, using the fingers of his other hand to fondle the head of Steve's erect penis, his lips sucking and teeth nipping at his partner's earlobe, to pay much attention.

The hand Steve has on his ass squeezes him a little too hard as Steve moans, his hips thrusting forward in response to Danny's touch.

Steve's quiet, "Aha," garners Danny's attention and he turns his head to see what his friend has been rummaging for as he pulls it free, finally bringing it into view. The drawer falls, with a soft thud, to the floor, but Steve triumphantly holds up a partially used white tube of lubricant.

"Knew I had some nearby."

Danny could hear, but not see the grin on his partner's face, his eyes, long-adjusted to the relative darkness of the living room, were locked on Steve's erection as the man repositioned himself. 

_Fuck, he's big as sin,_ Danny thought, his eyes traveling to his own, slightly smaller erect member. He couldn't help but feel somewhat inadequate by comparison, but was soon brought out of his contemplations of inferiority when Steve's hand, also bigger than his own, blocked his vision.

"Supposed to uh," Steve cleared his throat and Danny's eyes were immediately drawn to his partner's face, which was blushing nearly imperceptibly, "prolong," Steve waved his hand, "you know, uh…by numbing…"

Bemused at Steve's embarrassment, Danny shook his head, using the hand he had been teasing Steve with to cup his partner's cheek, rubbing his thumb along the man's stubbled jaw line.

"That sounds like an ideal plan to me, Steven, simply ideal..." 

Words seemed a stupid waste of time and to show that he was entirely on board with any method of enhancing this already mind-blowing experience, he pulled down on Steve's neck and, by forcing his partner's face closer to his own, was able to nip sharply at Steve's lower lip.

"Want to use of that _special_ lube of yours on that?" He teased as, fascinated, he watched a small droplet of blood forming on the bottom half of that perfectly shaped mouth.

With a touch of mischievousness, Steve seductively ran his tongue over the bitten lip, lapping up the small droplet of blood and sucking on his own lip, causing it to swell, a response easily matched by the increased level of painful throbbing in Danny's dick. Then, as though intent on furthering Danny's discomfort, Steve grinned evilly and took, not his own dick in his hand, but Danny's, and rubbed up and down the shaft, paying particular attention to the head, caressing it with his broad thumb. Danny stopped breathing as an electric surge shot straight through him. He nearly bit through his lower lip as he stifled a catlike mewl, his back arching up, off the cushions, his head banging into the arm of the couch. He closed his eyes.

Rachel, the few times they'd been adventurous in bed, had never elicited such a reaction from him. Her smaller, smoother hands wrapped around his hardened dick had never nearly rendered him unconscious. His own hand loosened the hold he'd had on himself as he surrendered to Steve's ministrations, allowing his partner to spread the numbing agent on his erection. His stomach tightened, the muscles clenching in anticipation.

"Here."

Steve tossed the tube on his chest, it felt cold against his sweat-glossed chest, and Danny was forced to open his eyes. He glared at Steve and grabbed the tube. Unscrewing the cap, he tossed it aside, his narrowed eyes daring Steve to say something about it, but Steve remained silent, a smug, crooked grin quirking his lips upward as if to say, 'whatever, what else you got?'

Steve was still straddling him. He was sitting up, weight resting on the balls of his feet, his hands braced on either side of Danny's face, his lips millimeters from Danny's own, blue eyes staring straight down into his, not letting him look anywhere else as Danny struggled to squeeze the lube onto his hands without the benefit of sight to guide him because Steve's face and chest were blocking his view.

"Shit," he muttered as some of the cream shot out onto his stomach and he fumbled with the now slippery tube which flew out of his grip and tumbled onto the floor. It was all Steve's fault; the man could be downright distracting when he wanted to be.

Silently cursing his impish partner, Danny scooped the lube from his stomach and blindly reached for Steve's cock, his fingers groping, tickling the pubic hairs before finding the hardened erection and clumsily applying the, in spite of his mishap, generous portion of analgesic cream to his partner's stiff hard on. He smiled to himself as Steve drew in a sharp breath, his eyes dilating in response to Danny's impromptu massage.

"Danno." Steve's voice was little more than an undertone, the name leaving his lips more like a prayer than anything else.

"Oh god," he moaned as Danny finished massaging lube in and, unable to resist the temptation, playfully tweaked his balls before rubbing his thumb along the tip of the penis.

Danny knew how to get himself off. The process usually involved picturing busty women found in smutty magazines, their breasts heaving, thighs open, and full, pouting lips parted suggestively. 

His hand, sometimes bare, other times covered with a sock, or other friction inducing fabric, wrapped firmly around his dick, squeezing, rubbing, and pinching as he thrust and pumped over and over into his fist until he reached his climax, spilling his semen over himself in a hot rush of sightless release, and crying out like an animal.

But, with his hand on Steve's cock, his mind was a blank; no busty women paraded themselves before his mind's eye, vying for his attentions. Instead, he focused on the brief glimpse he'd gotten of his partner's erect penis, and plied his fingers to the thick, hard member, memorizing the contour of the head, how the firm flesh seemed to vibrate beneath his fingers and how, when he scraped his thumbnail along the tip just so, Steve's breath seemed to falter, and his back arched, how Steve's knees clenched and pressed against his hips.

"Danno, keep that up and I'm gonna," Steve said, panting, "fuck," he hissed as Danny did something that normally brought him to orgasm when he was masturbating, twisting his hand around Steve's dick, his thumb just beneath the rim of the head.

"Fuck," Steve repeated, moving one of his hands back to Danny's erection. He wasted no time in wrapping his hand around his partner's hard on and sliding it up and down the shaft. His movements were quick, but not hurried and Danny stared up at Steve, holding his gaze as they both stroked, petting each other.

"Can I?" Steve asked, his eyes imploring, articulating what his voice could not.

Danny, after a moment's pause, nodded and Steve lowered his mouth to his, kissing him.

"Danno, you're gonna have to," he said, each word punctuated with a lingering kiss, "let go."

Blushing, Danny freed Steve's erection and placed his now empty hands on Steve's shoulders as his partner, guided by some primal instinct, removed his hands from Danny's dick and, without breaking their kiss, gripped his hips, hoisting them upward. Danny had heard stories traded by cops about male on male sex, but had never joined in the gossip. He hadn't really given much thought to what the male prostitutes he'd brought in off the street did for a living.

The anticipation of what was about to happen scared him, and yet, he was excited. This was Steve, not some stranger he'd met on the street. This was his partner, someone he trusted with his life. The man he knew had his back no matter what. The man he knew would take a bullet for him, no questions asked.

His stomach clenched and he almost lost his nerve when Steve's thumbs once more parted his ass cheeks, but, he focused on kissing Steve, on making his body as relaxed, his muscles as loose, as possible. He trusted Steve.

Steve broke their kiss, resting his forehead against Danny's, looking into his eyes, he searched for something, maybe permission, and Danny's heart stuttered and started, beating rapidly as it finally hit him what it was that he and Steve were about to do. This was not some random, one night stand. Not some experimental trip on the dark side.

He and Steve were about to make love. This wasn't horny, hormone or lust-driven sex. Floored by this epiphany, Danny blinked up at Steve and gripped his shoulders tightly, raising his lips to lightly brush them against his partner's, he communicated his trust.

"Danno, are you sure?" 

 

Danny nodded, and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm sure." 

"Shit," Steve said, suddenly breaking away, a look of frustration and embarrassment on his face.

"What? What is it?" 

"The lube, you dropped it. I need it to," Steve said, running his hands through his hair, "you know, to…" he trailed off, eyes darting toward Danny's ass.

"Well, if you hadn't been such a distraction, I wouldn't have dropped it." 

They were both leaning halfway off the couch, hands blindly searching along the floor, near the edge of the couch for the fallen tube.

"Yeah, well, you were pretty distracting yourself."

"Sure, super commando," Danny replied drily. He was groping the carpet, intent upon finding the tube first.

"Got it!" Steve declared. The goofy smile on his face caused Danny to roll his eyes.

"Good, now, maybe we can get on with this," Danny said, belying the nervousness he felt.

"I," Steve lowered his eyes, "I've never done this before," he admitted.

Danny smiled lasciviously. "Me either." 

"I don't want to hurt you.” Steve’s voice was strained with worry and what Danny recognized as yearning.

The man was close to bursting and he was holding out to make sure that Danny was comfortable. This, more than anything else, sealed things for Danny.

"Steve, I know you're gonna do your best to make this pleasurable for the both of us, now, stop stalling and get on with it," Danny said with exasperation.

The more time that was being wasted in making sure that he was comfortable was causing him to tense up and fear what was going to happen. He wasn't foolish, he knew that no matter what Steve did to minimize the pain, it was still going to hurt. Lying there, with Steve positioned over him, thumbs prying his butt cheeks apart, Danny couldn't think about anything else.

"If you're sure..." 

Danny nodded, watching with only a small measure of trepidation as Steve squeezed some of the lube out onto his fingertips.

Steve, with one last look at him, pressed his lips to his and Danny raised his hips up, his legs nearly straddling Steve. Danny concentrated on the kiss, on the sensation of his dick rubbing against Steve's stomach, on anything other than what Steve was about to do.

He felt Steve's fingers, slick with lube pushing against his anus, hesitantly at first, and then with more confidence as his partner breached him with a finger and his only reaction was a drawn in breath. Danny allowed his mouth to trail along Steve's chin, savoring the briny flavor of his partner's sweat and the rough, almost sandpapery feel of the stubble against his tongue.

He continued to explore Steve's upper body with his tongue as Steve inserted a second finger, twisting and turning his fingers to spread the numbing lube into his anus. So far, other than being slightly awkward, there wasn't much pain. It was just an uncomfortable pressure that made the muscles of his buttocks clench in an attempt to expel the invading fingers.

"How you doing Danno?" Steve’s fingers were knuckle deep in Danny's ass.

Danny took a deep breath before responding, "Okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Danny answered gruffly, biting his bottom lip.

His eyes were fixed on Steve's right nipple, wondering what it would be like to suck it, what it would do to Steve if he nipped and twisted it. He closed his eyes, fingers digging painfully into Steve's shoulders as his partner's fingers pushed in past the knuckles and the pressure built. He pressed his head into the crook of Steve's neck, rubbing his erection between their bodies as his own need built up.

Steve inserted a third finger, twisting the trio of fingers to further spread the lube and loosen Danny's constricting muscles. It was starting to become a little more than just uncomfortable, but Danny bit down on his lower lip, held his breath until the sensation that something was wrong passed and he was able to breathe again.

Danny loosened his iron-like grip on Steve's shoulders a little and he panted through the mounting pressure and the uneasy feeling that was in the pit of his stomach as he thought about Steve penetrating him.

"Relax Danno," Steve said, his voice soft and gentle.

"I am," Danny retorted hotly, " _you_ relax."

His anus felt like it was burning and he was having a hard time focusing on anything other than Steve's fingers up his ass, stretching him, and just how tight he felt. He wasn't sure he wanted to do this anymore, was wondering when things would get better and momentarily terrified that they wouldn't, that the entire experience would be a complete and utter letdown after everything which had led up to it. Or that maybe things would only get worse.

"You want me to stop?" Steve asked, pausing mid twist and Danny had to bite his tongue.

 _Yes, yes, yes,_ he thought, but shook his head 'no'. Uncertainty aside, Danny wanted this. He'd built a relationship of mutual respect and trust with Steve, everything that most couples skipped to get to this stage, which was the next, logical progression in their relationship, such as it was.

And, whether or not it was the best thing that had ever happened to him, or something that he would simply endure, things had come too far to back out now.

"No, don't stop," he managed to utter.

"You sure, 'cause I can stop," Steve promised. "Is it uncomfortable? Are you in pain? Just tell me what you want to do, and I'll do it."

"Steven, just shut up and make love to me," Danny ground out, a little surprised at his choice of words, he'd meant to say, fuck me, hadn't wanted to come off as girly and needy. And, besides, he was beginning to get impatient. "I'm afraid that, at this rate, I'm going to be coming before you." 

"But..." Steve hesitated and Danny grabbed the man's dick, pulling on it until his partner gasped in pain.

"The fuck, Danno?" he questioned and Danny gave him a pointed look.

"If you don't get a move on, I'm going to take matters into my own hands," Danny threatened, thumbing the head of Steve's erection to give proof to his claim.

"Fine," Steve sulked, "I was just trying to make sure you really wanted this."

"Look, I don't know if I really want this." Danny's hand was back on Steve's shoulder, his words punctuated by the tightening and loosening of his fingers digging into his partner's flesh. "It's downright uncomfortable and I'm not sure what it's supposed to feel like," Danny confessed, "but, I don't think you're doing anything wrong and, god, Steve, I just, I just need you to move, not stop, just, you know the twisting kind of felt okay."

Steve twisted his fingers and pushed them in further, watching Danny warily, looking for any sign of discomfort on his friend's face as he continued his ministrations.

"Steve." Danny waited until the man looked at him. "Don't worry, what you're doing is fine." 

His face contorted a little when Steve's fingers stilled and he cupped the side of his partner's face with the palm of his hand, caressing it.

"Just keep going Steve," he urged.

"Okay." Steve nodded, kissing the palm of Danny's hand as he rotated the fingers he had inside of his partner, wriggling them as he sought to further spread the numbing lubricant.

Danny opened his mouth to encourage his partner when Steve's fingers suddenly brushed against something that he'd grown up believing that only his doctor should touch, and that, clinically. His mouth opened and closed wordlessly, he threw his head back and thrust upward, pushing up against Steve's fingers. All prior discomfort was forgotten as he silently begged Steve to continue.

"Danno, you okay there?" Steve's voice was filled with worry as he misread the look on Danny's face.

"More than okay, but if you ask me one more time if I'm okay, I'm going to hit you," Danny warned. He was trying to get his breathing under control and was disappointed when Steve pulled his fingers free. "Steve, I swear to god, so help me…"

Danny's outburst was cut off by a heated kiss, one that took as much as it gave, punishing, bruising, plundering. It left him feeling off-balance when Steve's mouth moved from his and he latched onto his partner's throat, nipping and sucking the sweat-drenched skin, leaving a purple bruise behind as he kissed his way from Steve's throat to his right nipple, tugging at it with his teeth, teasing it erect.

Steve moaned and writhed, his back arching as Danny's tongue traced his nipple.

"Ready?" Steve asked, and Danny could sense that he was still a little unsure.

"Yeah babe, I'm ready," he assured him.

His words came out muffled as his lips were still pressed to the heated skin surrounding Steve's nipple, his tongue still swathing and tasting it, relishing in the goose bumps surrounding the hardened nub. Danny felt Steve's hands at his hips and pulled his feet from the depths of the cushions, wrapping his legs around his partner's waist, giving the both of them better leverage.  
The breath whooshed out of Danny's lungs and he bit, hard, into Steve's nipple, drawing blood when Steve penetrated him. He stifled a cry of pain, concentrating on breathing through it.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, are you okay?" 

Danny nodded, unable to trust his voice not to give away just how much it hurt.

He was suddenly extremely grateful for the numbing agent in the lube Steve had applied. Danny didn't even want to imagine how much worse it might have hurt had Steve not thought to prep him.

"You sure?" 

"Yes," Danny hissed between clenched teeth. "Just move, or something." He vaguely gestured with his hand and momentarily regretted the command when the burning sensation increased tenfold. He squirmed, trying to find a way to ease the discomfort.

"Uhn," he grunted as Steve pushed into him. His hands gripped Steve's shoulders tightly as Steve thrust further into him.

He was waiting for things to feel good, for the head of Steve's dick to press against his prostate as his fingers had done, and for Steve to _fucking move_ already so that he didn't feel like a fucking virgin whose cherry was being tapped for the first time.

"Steven, you've gotta move faster," he said, guiding his partner by placing his hands on the man's hips and thrusting his own hips upward.

"Okay."

Danny heard the misgiving in Steve's voice and he inwardly groaned.

"Look babe, I'm not made of porcelain. I ain't some fairy princess or a naïve little girl who's never seen a man's fully erect penis outside of a textbook before. I'm not going to break, or shatter into a million pieces. Steven, your fucking dick is up my ass, it burns like hell. I need you to go a little, hell, _a lot_ faster, you're killing me here," Danny directed.

Steve hesitated. "You're sure?" 

And Danny, unable to reach anything else at the moment, slapped him on the bare ass, hard enough to sting.

Steve pulled out a little before thrusting himself all the way in, his balls smacking noisily against Danny's ass cheeks. Danny bit down on his tongue and tasted copper and rust; he locked his jaw, fingers burrowing into Steve's hips as a brief, yet fiery pain swept through him.

His own erection was completely forgotten as he struggled to adjust to having a rather significant portion of Steve inside of him. And then, as Steve began to move, finally complying with his wishes, Danny was left with little more recourse than to hang on and, once Steve's hardened member brushed against his prostate, enjoy the ride.

All pain was forgotten when Steve hit that spot again and again, seemingly timing his thrusts with Danny's wordless, grunted responses. Danny's hands moved from Steve's hips, to his back, rubbing up and down his spine as they both lost themselves in the simple, uncomplicated act of lovemaking.

Danny bucked and thrust his hips up when Steve pushed down, his dick impaling Danny over and over. Together, they created a steadily increasing rhythm, Danny finally understanding why men enjoyed anal sex. Rachel had once mentioned the idea to him, but he'd balked at it, finding the idea repulsive at the time, but now, with Steve deep inside of him, his dick pressing against his prostate, he got it.

He could barely breathe, stars peppered his vision and he could feel his eyeballs rolling to the back of his head when Steve's pace increased and he felt the man stiffen before he cried out throatily and Danny felt hot, sticky cum spill inside of him as Steve rode out his orgasm and came, collapsing, panting on top of him and pulling out with a strangely loud slurping sound that seemed anticlimactic to Danny who was still trying to catch his breath.

Danny knew that, later, after the analgesic had fully worn off, he'd be sore, but, right now, he couldn't bring himself to care. That had been fucking awesome. Once he'd adjusted to Steve's length and width, his body accommodating the thickness of his partner and once Steve had begun to move inside of him, it had been unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. The pleasure, mixed with pain acting as a powerful aphrodisiac, arousing him and intensifying his own experience.

"God, that was..." Steve raised his eyes to Danny's, his hands suddenly grasping Danny's cheeks as he kissed him fully on the lips and then pulled back. "That was beautiful and, and…" Steve's brows furrowed and he reached a hand between them, clumsily fingering Danny's stiff erection. 

"And you still need to cum," he commented, leering.

"Fuck you," Danny responded petulantly.

"Maybe another time," Steve responded seriously and Danny swallowed the sudden lump that had formed in his throat.

Steve wrapped his hand around Danny's dick and slowly stroked it, squeezing gently and rubbing the tip, rolling the ball sacs between his fingers. Unable, and at this point, unwilling to constrain himself, he pumped into Steve's fist, grinding against his partner, grunting and moaning, howling as he came, spilling his seed all over himself and Steve, coating their bellies in the tacky substance and not caring.

Steve's lips brushed against his and Danny sighed as his partner shifted so that Danny was no longer trapped beneath him. He liked how Steve's body fit with his - their legs, entangled and sticky in the aftereffects of sex; his head nestled atop Steve's chest where he could hear his steady heartbeat and feel it against his cheek; and their hands clasped tightly together, fingers interlaced, Steve running the fingers of his free hand through his hair, Danny absentmindedly rubbing Steve's thigh with his thumb.

"Love you Danno," Steve whispered thickly.

"I know," Danny replied drowsily, chuckling when Steve lightly thwacked the back of his head. "Love you too," he said –all traces of joking gone from his voice.

"Sappy, girly moment over," Steve declared, his tone a tender contradiction to the brusque words.

"Amen," Danny echoed sleepily, as body, and spirit, fully sated, he gave into the compulsion to close his eyes and dream.


End file.
